Timeless Solutions
by Samabelle
Summary: Set in the Trio's seventh year at Hogwarts, things don't come out the way they seem ... especially with Voldemort on the loose and Dumbledore gone.


CHAPTER ONE

Cleansing of the Soul

Light strewn through the windowpanes of her room. Even though the sunlight brightened and warmed her bedroom, the depths of her heart still reeked of darkness. The entire summer had been spent locked up within her the safe boundaries of her house. Rarely did she speak to anyone else, not even her parents, let alone her Muggle friends.

Pacing the hall outside of her daughter's room, Anne Granger muttered incoherent phrases silently for herself. She cursed herself for not being more helpful to her daughter in time of despair. If only she had majored in psychotherapy or even psychology could have helped this condition.

September first wear drawing close, and there were no signs of Hermione wishing to return to Hogwarts. Then again, who would want to return to the blasted place after all the events that had taken place the previous year as well as over the first month of summer. It all hit Hermione like two tons of brick. An owl scratched at Hermione's window, causing to finally realize her surroundings.

"Pigwidgeon." She muttered almost inaudibly. Sighing, she stepped out from beneath the covers and went over to allow entrance for the owl. A letter was tied loosely to Pig's claws. Untying the letter, she fished out some treats for Pig from underneath her bed. The letter was addressed to Miss Hermione Granger from, surprisingly, Mrs. Molly Weasley. Molly had always liked Hermione, but she never expected letters addressed personally to her. Opening the letter, she read it for content.

_Hermione, _

_Why have you not returned our earlier letters? I know you are in grievance, but everyone must move on. Yes, we have suffered from the grievance. This may sound selfish, but someone needs to be strong, and I know I cannot be that person. I'd hate to burden you, but I've always thought of you as one of our own._

There were a few stains from what Hermione deducted to be Mrs. Weasley's tears. Reading the first paragraph, she felt tears brim at her own eyes. _Why must they constantly bring this up?_ She thought bitterly to herself, knowing she wasn't ready to let go yet either.

Arthur is not doing well. Of course I expected a traumatic reaction, but I figured he would be the first one to move on. How wrong I was.

Crumpling the letter within the palms of her hand, Hermione no longer wished to read on. Tossing the letter onto the floor, she returned to her bed covers. Throwing them over her head, she didn't wish to encounter sunlight. It was as if her losses had turned her into a vampire, vulnerable even to the lightest ray of light.

Building up courage, Anne approached her daughter's door.

"Hermione, dear?" She knocked lightly, whispering in case Hermione was asleep.

"Yes mother?" She responded crisply, not wishing to carry on a conversation with anyone.

"Can I come in?"

"Did you need something?"

"I would just like to talk. Can I do that?"

"I'm feeling a little lightheaded mother. Can we do this some other time?"

The conversation continued, each throwing a question back to answer the person's pervious question. Finally, Anne ended the conversation and turned the doorknob.

"Have you thought about … that place?"

Hermione sighed, knowing it was a horrible mistake not to lock the door. She just wasn't ready to discuss matter with her mother, or anyone in general.

"No, mother." She responded with slight annoyance, keeping her head buried beneath the coverings. "Anything else? I'd like to return to my duties."

Sighing with defeat, her mother left the room, not wishing to cause her daughter to build up hatred for her.

-

"Shall we hit Diagon Alley tomorrow?" Molly peeked inside Harry's room, finding him with a book opened on his lap. Although it seemed as if he was reading intently, Molly could tell his mind was elsewhere.

"Sure, Mrs. Weasley." He forced out a weak smile, not bothering to lift his head.

"Well I won't bother you now."

"Whatever you say Mrs. Weasley."

Sighing, he wondered if he would ever be able to retrieve the horcruxes. Although it was probably as perfect time as ever to continue on this lone hunt for horcruxes, he knew he couldn't. Too many events happened over the summer, all of which he still had yet to process. There was not enough strength within his body to search for these horcruxes. His plan would have to be put away for after his seventh and final year of Hogwarts.

-

"Acceptance. I have to get past depression." Hermione murmured to herself, knowing it would be impractical not to return to Hogwarts. She believed Harry would have thought the same thing as she did. It would have been a major waste for her to throw away six years of perfect education at Hogwarts. "Scourgify!" She pointed her wand at herself. It immediately transformed her mess like state to her original self. However, much couldn't be said for her bushy hair.

"Mother! We most definitely need to take a trip to Diagon Alley tomorrow." And at that moment, she began to panic. Many of her hazy summer days were already wasted in bed. There were still many assignments for her to complete in the short amount of time she possessed.

END OF CHAPTER ONE

--

Wow, so basically this was a chapter that lacked uhm … everything? Well this is an introductory chapter … sort of. And it was most definitely a pain in the ass to write. I promise Draco will appear later on in the story. Time my friends I hoped you enjoyed this to some extent though. Reviews are definitely appreciated!

_Disclaimer: _No Harry Potter character belongs to me, although I do wish a lovely bunch of Slytherins did. And possibly Ron Weasley as well, just because he's so amazing.


End file.
